


Happy Accidents

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, flirty emma, fluffy fluff fluffyness, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hahaha I fell in love with this the second someone suggested it to me ^_^</p><p>written with the prompt:</p><p>Prompt: Once Upon A Time Regina's straining button of everlasting promise snaps in the presence of the sherriff, who lends her her famous red leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Now see here Swan - “ Regina snapped, leaning forward across Emma’s desk. To her horror, she felt the button holding her top shut over her cleavage pop off and clatter to the floor.

Her eyes shifted up to the blonde woman sitting in front of her, the rest of her body freezing where it was. Emma’s previously stiffly pissed-off demeanor melted away, her face scrunching into an expression of mirth. The sheriff’s eyes drifted playfully over Regina’s now-exposed chest, her bent-over position easily showing off the top of her breasts over her bra.

Regina narrowed her eyes angrily, grasping wildly for her last threads of decorum.

“To be fair, Madame Mayor,” Emma said coolly, “your tops have always been tight there. I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Regina tipped her head back. “And just how have you come to notice that, Sheriff?”

Emma crossed her arms. “I’m observant,” she said simply.

“Ha, ha.” Regina flailed about, but she couldn’t go searching for her button without showing even more, much less go about repairing it. “I can’t go out there like this - do you happen to have something I could borrow?”

Emma winced melodramatically at the words go out. “Sure thing, Regina,” she said, slipping out of the red leather jacket she often wore and passing it to the brunette.

Regina inspected it. “Thank you,” she said quickly, shrugging the jacket on. She was broader-shouldered than the blonde, but her frame was considerably smaller in general, so it fit reasonably well. She looked up at Emma - only to notice that all the blonde had had on under her jacket was a thin scoop-necked, light blue tank top.

Emma smirked as the former queen’s mouth rounded in a silent “oh.” “Cat got your tongue, Regina?”

For once, Regina was at a loss for snarky comebacks. Her eyes were inexplicably drawn right to where Emma’s had been on her.

Emma leaned forward till her face was inches from Regina’s. “I’m all out of snark, but from the look on your face I won’t be needing it,” she whispered.

Regina narrowed her eyes, her hand going up to the zipper of the jacket. “Then I’m guessing I will not be needing this either.”

Emma beat her to it, unzipping the jacket in one fluid movement.

“Nope.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular request, here's the extended smut scene! my first actual smut scene, sooooo sorry if it isn't that great.

The jacket hit the floor, and Emma closed the gap between them, her lips pressing to Regina’s with passion, which increased steadily as the seconds slipped by. Regina’s hands, which had been flapping awkwardly off to the side, now found purpose in traveling over Emma’s torso, rubbing behind her shoulder blades and slipping under the stretchy fabric of her tank top. 

Emma growled in the back of her throat and maneuvered herself closer, so that her entire body now lay sprawled out on top of her desk. Regina glanced to the window, and breathed a sigh of relief that Emma had thought to close the shades. 

“You don’t have any other...appointments, do you, Sheriff?” Regina muttered hotly against Emma’s mouth. 

“Nope.” Emma replied with a smirk. “My dad’s technically on-duty. I’m supposed to be doing paperwork.” 

Her fingers played with the top of Regina’s once more exposed bra. Regina shivered at the touch, her eyes alight with her fierce, passionate fire. 

“Good.” 

Regina pulled herself up beside Emma, twining their legs together as one hand slipped down to fumble with the button of her jeans. She vaguely felt Emma kiss down to her neck, the sensitive skin on fire under her lips. Her breath caught in response, making Emma chuckle against her. The vibrations triggered a burning heat between Regina’s legs which caught her off guard, making her moan softly and her fingers grasp more urgently. 

Emma’s mouth opened as if to deliver another witticism, but apparently she was just as turned on as Regina currently was, because her voice trailed off to little sounds of longing. Regina’s hand went up to caress her neck as she finally got Emma’s jeans undone. Emma eagerly kicked them off and returned the favor, pulling Regina’s dress pants off and tossing them down to join her jacket. 

The lack of pants only served to make the burning increase with the close proximity of Emma’s bare skin. She gulped like a fish out of water, her hand grasping Emma’s to pull it lower. Emma blinked, understanding what she meant.   
Emma slowly rolled over to straddle Regina’s hips, her blue-gray eyes never leaving Regina’s dark brown ones. She slowly began to grind against Regina, causing a low moan to escape her lips. Emma’s cool hands slithered up her top, opening the remaining buttons so that she lay under her nearly completely exposed. 

The heat was becoming nearly unbearable. Regina’s resolve was slipping steadily, something she sensed Emma was quite aware of. “Miss Swan - “ she growled, “get on with it, won’t you?” 

Emma ground her hips especially hard against Regina’s, making her groan. “Ask nicely, and I may consider it, Madame Mayor.” 

Regina narrowed her eyes up at the blonde sheriff. She could feel her hands slowly drifting lower…closer. “Emma,” she said, struggling to keep her voice level, “please.” 

Emma leaned in close. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Regina felt one finger slip inside of her, another set about massaging her clit. Her breathing quickened as Emma began to thrust, slowly at first then with increasing vigor and power, sending waves of pleasure through the former queen. Her lips, still leaned in close, began to kiss down from her lips to her neck, then ever lower to her collarbone and down to her breasts. With her other hand, Emma pulled Regina’s bra down, then began gently caressing one breast with her mouth. 

“Emma…!” Regina cried as Emma’s thrusts came faster, and she began to feel herself teeter on the edge of orgasm. One of her hands found its way to the back of Emma’s neck; at this touch Emma looked up from her ministrations to meet Regina’s eyes. 

With a final thrust, Regina spasmed and came, gripping a fistful of Emma’s tank top. She felt Emma slip an arm between her head and the desk, but she was only vaguely aware of this, lost in the high.

As she came down she focused on Emma’s face before her, her blue-gray eyes intense in such an uniquely Emma expression. She drew her fingers out and cleaned them, her eyes never leaving Regina’s. 

Regina’s muscles slowly relaxed, and she calmed, feeling safe in Emma’s embrace. 

“Thank god for happy accidents, huh?” Emma whispered in her ear. 

“Indeed,” Regina managed to say. She could still see the arousal in the blonde’s eyes, but eyeing the mess they’d managed to make of her desk, she had a better idea.

“Let’s continue this at my place?” she suggested.

Emma let her up. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
